Best Thing
by Gleeismyworld
Summary: Rachel visits WMHS to see Sam to tell him something he didn't want to hear. Instead of Brittana, It's Samchel! Set in 'The Break-Up' episode, season 4.


**Instead of Brittana, it's Samchel! Hope you like this little One-Shot. **

**Title: **_Best Thing _**Pairing: **_Sam/Rachel _**Word Count: **_1,061_

Rachel sat in a plastic chair in the choir room as Sam just walked in slowly. Sam grinned at her while taking a seat beside her. "You wanted to meet me here?"

Rachel took a deep breath before letting it out. "Yeah, I miss this place so much." She turned in her seat and faced Sam before looking into his eyes deeply. "It's where we fell inlove, where we could say things with just music, when words just weren't enough."

Sam smiled and thought about all the times he said 'I love you' in the same exact room they were sitting in right then and there. He remembered their first kiss when it was Christmas Eve and they were under the mistletoe, even though she declined many times claiming she shouldn't because she was Jewish. There was just so many things that he will never forget. "Yeah, so many memories."

"I have something for you." She said while completely changing the subject. Sam had confusion written all over his face until the two band members entered the room playing a beat he found familiar.

Rachel took Sam's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

_**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**_

_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.**_

_**I say "Can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch?"**_

_**The moment I can see it.**_

_**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**_

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time.**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

Rachel's eyes were already shining with tears. Sam stared into her eyes as she continued to sing the song. Rachel could already see the realization creeping onto his face as she got more into it.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**And I remember that fight**_

_**Two-thirty AM**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**_

'_**cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**_

_**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

_**Hold on, make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

_**Do you believe it?**_

_**Gonna make it now.**_

_**I can see it,**_

_**I can see it now. **_

Rachel had tears down her face and Sam already knew what was coming, yet he was praying to God that his mind was telling him the wrong things.

"That was….Beautiful." Sam said as his eyes started to burn from the tears he was trying to hold back.

"Sam, look-"

"Are you really breaking up with me?" Sam said as he felt a tear stream down the side his face. He couldn't help but cry. She was the love of his life, he loved her more than anything.

"I think we should take a break. I mean, having a long distance relationship is really hard, Sam. Not only do I not get to see you everyday, but I can't kiss, hug, or hold you whenever I want to. That just really..hurts." She reached up and wiped at his cheeks.

"This sounds a lot like a break up." He looked down at his hands and thought for a moment before looking up. "Wait…you don't think I'm cheating on you, do you? Because I would never **ever** do that to you-"

"Sam, no." She sighs. "I know you would never cheat on me, and I would never do that to you either. But things other day I was at the lunch room at NYADA and this boy kept staring at me from behind. I could just feel it, so I looked back to tell him to stop but I saw him smiling at me…so I smiled back." Sam looked like he was about to go crazy. She held onto his lap and squeezed it lightly. "Nothing happened of course, but I guess I just felt physically attracted to him, since you weren't there. And this kind of stuff is always going to happen, to the both of us. So this needs to just happen, Sam." Rachel sniffed.

"I just want to let you know," Sam paused momentarily. "I will _always_ love you the most."

That's when Rachel completely lost it. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"I will always love you the most too,Sam." She felt Sam squeeze her tightly and nuzzle his face into her hair. It was times like this that they just needed to let everything out, tell them how much they love each other and what they would do if something happened to either of them.

"Will this be the last time I see you in person?" Sam asked while he was still holding onto her for dear life.

"Of course not, I'll come and visit on the holidays or maybe even one of the Glee Club members birthdays." Rachel said after she kissed him on the cheek.

Sam was the first to pull away. He kissed her deeply for a couple of seconds before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes slowly and let him stare into her brown chocolate eyes. Oh how much he loved the girl in front of him. How he will go on without her? Who the hell knows. That's up to God and fate.

"Goodbye Rachel." He got up, looked at her one last time and walked out of the room, leaving Rachel to watch after him.

The only thing he knew for sure was that she was the best thing that's ever been his.

_**Fin!**_

**Hope you all liked! Yeah I know, not that good! Song is 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.**

**-Ashley xoxo ~**


End file.
